


Height | Kuroo Tetsurou

by qeachtea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeachtea/pseuds/qeachtea
Summary: Short legs run as fast as they can go, small delicate hands wrapped around large calloused ones. She's panting, struggling to keep up with the tall boy who seems to be dragging her along. It's like I'm in some sort of Shoujo Manga, she thinks."Tetsurou-senpai, w-where are you taking me?" A swift grin spreads on his sly features, cat-like eyes flickering toward the small girl in tow with him."To heights unimaginable, Maru-chan!"





	1. Chapter One

**_Brown_** eyes peek between slender fingers, a worried expression upon gentle features. Yachi Hitoka was cramming again for her English test. She was feeling confident enough that she could get a good mark—but she hadn’t studied in a few days as she had been occupied with the Volleyball team. She was mentally cursing Hinata for being such a distraction. Her homeroom teacher steps inside the classroom; a pleased smile etched on his face. The look on his features was making her uneasy—was there a surprise test today?! She absolutely wasn’t ready for something like that! Her face was losing its colour every second the teacher peered out at them.

 

**“ Students, we have someone new joining us. She moved here from South Korea. ”** Everyone in class 5 sits up straighter, as if to make a good impression. The small blonde instinctively does the same. She regards her peers, the students whispering among themselves. **“ Rhee-san, don’t be shy! ”**

 

Almost on cue, a very tiny first-year walks in. She has long brown hair; her locks wavy and bouncing with each step. Her bangs are cut straight but thinly, the hair stopping just below her eyebrows. Her nose was small and rounded, the tip curved upward like a button. Her most noticeable feature, however, was her eyes. Her gaze was soft and almost timid. Her iris’ were a striking blue, the colour standing out against her pale skin. She looked like a doll.

 

**“ H-Hello… I’m Rhee Hanamaru. I’m from Busan, South Korea! I-I’m really excited and nervous to be here…! I’ve always wanted to visit Japan! ”** Yachi feels her cheeks begin to flush—she was so pretty! How could someone her age be that gorgeous? The brunette even bows for the entire class, her cheeks glowing red with her action.  
  


**“ She’s so pretty!** ” People began to whisper, and Hanamaru stands up straight. She shifts uncomfortably. All eyes were now on her—boys talking about how cute the new foreigner was. Maru was beginning to feel dizzy.

 

**“ Ah, Rhee-san, you may take a seat. There’s one right up front here. ”** The sensei gestures to one of the desks at the head of the room, and the small girl nods and walks toward the free seat. She places her small bag next to her feet, her leather shoes barely being able to touch the ground. As the teacher opens his mouth to begin the class, a ship full of questions and comments are directed at the new student.

 

**“ Rhee-chan, your accent is so cute! ”** One of the girls comment. **“ Are you a model? Like for one of those online stores? You look like one! ”**

 

The brunette replies with a no, her cheeks changing to a cherry red at all of the student’s words. She tries to avoid eye contact with all of them, her hair falling in front of her face in an attempt to hide herself.

 

**“ Rhee-san, your lips are so full! Have you done anything to them? ”** The small Korean brings a hand up to her mouth to touch them, but shakes her head.

 

**“ U-Um... No… they’re natural… ”** The students continue to talk to her and she starts to shrink more and more in her seat. The Sensei finally becomes frustrated, his arms crossing over his chest as he raises his voice.

 

**“ Oi. Leave her alone. You all have a test to study for tomorrow. ”** Curious eyes finally avert away from her small frame, the students grumbling to themselves as they open their books. As the teacher finally begins his lesson, Yachi watches Hanamaru with total awe. She barely looks away from her through the entire class as she can’t help but wonder if they’ll ever speak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Classes seem to fly by, the bell eventually ringing throughout the halls and classrooms signalling for dismissal. Hanamaru leans over her desk to grab her bag, the leather material being gripped in between small fingers. Yachi clenches her fist, a determined look in her eyes as she rises to her feet. She begins her walk toward the smaller girl, a sense of pride in herself for approaching someone first.

 

**“ Rhee-san, come eat lunch with us! ”** The petite blonde stops dead in her tracks; a look of horror and defeat wiping across her visage. She lets out a small squeak, getting ready to turn on her heel. Someone had already beaten her to the punch.

 

**“ U-Um… I’m actually going to look around the school if you don’t mind…? I don’t really know where many things are… ”** Hitoka’s ears perk up. Maybe she could show her around! She opens her mouth to speak, and is thankfully not interrupted.

 

**“ R-Rhee-san, I can show you around! ”** Hanamaru turns to look at the blonde, a grateful smile coming to her kind features.

 

**“ Thank you! ”** Hitoka’s face burns bright, her palette becoming a mustard and ketchup. She helps the smaller student to her feet and everyone watches as they leave together.

 

 Yachi’s heart starts to race in her chest at their closeness, her fingers fidgeting together as she steals glances toward the new female. _She’s so pretty._

 

**“ I-I don’t think I ever got your name...? ”** Hitoka’s brown hues widen in surprise—how could she forget introducing herself? She starts to look around wildly out of embarrassment.

 

**“ Oh…! Yachi Hitoka! I’m apart of the volleyball team…! ”** Hanamaru stops in her tracks, blue eyes scanning the halls now filled with students. It seemed there was a fork in the middle of the road. **“ Oh um, down this hallway is classes 1-3. This way leads to the cafeteria…! ”**

 

The small blonde gestures down the hallways, the smaller girl nodding to herself as she makes mental notes. They stay silent for a moment, but a sound of a gurgling stomach knocks them out of their trances.

 

**“ Yachi-san… was that you? ”** A now scarlet coloured girl stands next to Hanamaru, her stomach growling as she smells rice from other students flowing through her senses. She looks around for any kind of excuse for the sounds that come from her stomach; but nothing comes from it. Instead, she sighs in defeat. **“ Are you hungry? I kind of am too… We can eat lunch together, if you’d like. ”**

 

**“ Y-Yes! ”** Yachi responds, all too fast. Her cheeks seem to glow darker with each of her actions—embarrassing herself in front of Hanamaru was a near equivalent of doing it in front of Kiyoko. A small laugh bubbles up from the Korean’s chest, and she turns to the taller blonde before asking;

 

**" Where do you want to eat? "**


	2. Chapter Two

                **_Feet_** patter against the concrete with light movements, the two small girls opening up to each other more and more with each step. Smiles and occasional laughter is exchanged, but it seems to come to a complete halt as they walk out in to the courtyard. The young Korean’s blue eyes sparkle as she looks around at the landscape; white daisies littering the grass, green shrubbery scattered along the scene and a large cherry blossom tree in the centre. A breathless Hanamaru raises her hand to her mouth, noticeable happiness painted on tender features.

 

 **“ It’s so pretty… I feel like I’m in a shoujo manga…** ” Yachi starts to laugh at the foreigner, gentle giggles bubbling up from her chest. The brunette turns to the taller blonde and grabs her hands, an ever-growing smile on her face. **“ Can we eat here, Yachi-san? I-It’s so nice! ”**

 

Hitoka awkwardly nods, leading her new friend to one of the multiple benches near the tree. They sit next to each other, their feet barely able to touch the grass. Hanamaru kicks her legs and lets out a happy sigh—her actions similar to that of a child. She was entranced—she couldn’t believe that her mother’s home country was this beautiful; and she had only seen but a sliver of it!

 

The two girls pull out their individual lunches, bento boxes in hand. They seemed to show off some of their personality—Yachi’s minimalist and tidy, Hanamaru’s pastel pink with small moons and stars patterns adorning the plastic. Brown hues watch in curiosity as the foreigner opens the contents of her lunch to the world.

 

Strawberries are scattered throughout the container, multiple fruit stacked together to make a caterpillar-like creature. Pink rice is balled up in the corner, ham on top in a way to mimic ears. They looked like small pigs. To top it all off, sausage was behind the creatures, sitting on top of broccoli and carrots cut into the shapes of hearts. Yachi hadn’t realised she had been drooling—the saliva nearly hitting the Korean’s shoulder. She goes bright red out of embarrassment, and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

 **“ Rhee-san—your bento is so cute…! You’d make the perfect girlfriend…! ”** Maru’s eyes widen, and she looks in every direction except for Yachi’s. She had never been a girlfriend before. She had never been in ANY romantic situation before. She was a virgin everything. **“ Could you make me a lunch sometime? ”**

 

 **“ S-Sure, Yachi-san… ”** The blonde beams, happiness spreading out through her entire being. She was practically vibrating at her seat. **“ I make lunch for my little brother too… I really like cooking. ”**

 

Learning about the new student made the small first year excited—she felt a sense of pride bubble up in to her chest for being able to talk to someone so easy. She turns to eat her own lunch, but nearly drops her chopsticks as a familiar voice calls out her name.

 

 **“ Yachi-san…! You said you would help us study for our tests—did you forget? ”** Brown eyes flicker up toward the redhead who was now approaching her, that usual smile on his face. A tall ravenette trailed behind him, boredom and irritation etched out on his visage. The shorter male’s eyes widen as his gaze falls upon the new student next to his blonde friend, mouth opening in an ‘o’ shape before bouncing around.

 

 **“ Hey, Hey! Who are you? Are you new here? You look so different! Are you a foreigner? ”** Questions continue to shoot out of his mouth at the presence of the new student, and the small brunette continues to go red as she tries to introduce herself in between his queries.

 

 **“ A-Ah… I came from South Korea… My name is Rhee Hanamaru. ”** Her pronunciation is different from theirs, the redhead’s cheeks begin to turn pink. Even the tall boy behind him has to look away from her—they both found her so cute.

 

**“ You’re so pretty, Rhee-san…! Are you in Yachi-san’s class? You must be really smart! ”**

 

 **“ Y-Yeah, I’m in her class… ”** Her voice becomes so small—even Yachi recognises it. She was constantly in the same boat as the foreigner; shy, timid and small. The blonde stands up, blocking the boy’s view from her and starts to scold him for scaring the new student. He pouts as she moves out of the way, cheeks puffing out as he points to his chest.

 

 **“ I’m Hinata Shouyou! I’m on the volleyball team—I’m a spiker…! ”** The small redhead now identified as Hinata makes large sweeping motions, similar to spiking a ball. His eyes seem to sparkle just by talking about the sport. He’s quiet for a moment, hazel eyes shifting to look up at the tall boy next to him, a displeased look on his face. He elbows the boy in the stomach.

 

**“ O-Oi…! Watch it, dumb ass! ”**

 

 **“ Introduce yourself, Bakageyama! ”** Hinata scolds, eyebrows furrowed. The black-haired boy blushes awkwardly, but tries to hide his flustered expression by bowing.

 

 **“ Kageyama Tobio. I’m a setter on the volleyball team. ”** Now it was Hanamaru’s turn to become flustered. She has rose to her feet, her hands sticking out in front of her in attempt to get Kageyama to stand up straight.

 

 **“ Y-You don’t need to bow, K-Kageyama-kun…! ”** The way she stutters out his name was heart-attack inducing. On command, he stands up straight and turns to Yachi, his cheeks still red as he tries to avoid Hanamaru’s stare.

 

 **“ Yachi, could you help me and Hinata now, please? ”** He asks politely. The blonde smiles and nods, turning away from the boys momentarily to pull out her books filled with the English language. She hands them to Kageyama, the boy nodding gratefully before awkwardly turning to leave with Shouyou.

 

 **“ W-Wait…! Do you guys want to eat lunch with us…? I-I mean—only if you want to…! ”** Hinata’s face breaks out into that natural smile, and he turns to grab the small Korean girl’s hands.

 

**“ We would love to, Rhee-san! ”**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Awkward eye contact, many compliments and friendly chit chat later, the group of first years head back to their respected classrooms. They all seem to talk happily, Kageyama puffing out his cheeks childishly as he walks slowly behind them. If only he wasn’t as awkward as he is. Mentally cursing himself, he nearly bumps into Hinata who has now come to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway.

 

 **“ Rhee-san, you should come to our volleyball practice! ”** Hanamaru blinks, regarding the three beings who were now eyeing her curiously. Truthfully, she really wanted to just go home and decompress—going to a new school in a completely new country was stressful. But the look on the redhead’s face was one that she didn’t want to let down. She would be thinking about it for the entire night.

 

 **“ U-um… Okay… ”** Kageyama tries to hide the smile creeping on to his lips by coughing, Hinata and Yachi bouncing up and down together as the final bell rang, signalling for classes to start. Hitoka grabs the small brunette’s hand and drags her down the hallway, the two groups parting ways.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hitoka walks faster than the small Korean behind her, the girl’s short legs barely being able to keep up. She’s almost panting, sweat dripping down her forehead as she tries to walk the same stride. The blonde stops in front of two large doors, small hands resting on the metal before turning back to her friend. Hanamaru has her hands on her knees, huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath.

 

 **“ Y-You… You walk so fast, Yachi-san… ”** She says, composing her posture. The blonde awkwardly laughs, raising one of her hands from the door to her face, scratching the skin on her cheek.

 

 **“ Ah… sorry, Rhee-san… I didn’t realise! ”** Maru laughs, wiping off the sweat from her brow. Yachi finally finds the courage to push the doors open to the gym, revealing long wooden floors—and boys packed _E V E R Y W H E R E_.

 

It was like she was in her own personal heaven (but she would never admit that).

 

Within seconds, all activity comes to a halt as Yachi presents herself. Eyes wander toward the two girls, eyebrows raised in simple interest. A familiar pair falls on them, a grin spreading to Hinata’s features.

 

 **“ Rhee-san, Rhee-san! You came! ”** The small ball of sunshine comes running over, spiky red locks bouncing with each step. All the other players start to watch them, wondering silently as to who the new girl was.

 

 **“ Well… I didn’t have much of a choice, Hinata-kun… ”** He smiles happily at her, but creeping up behind him comes the rest of the team. Hanamaru’s face begins to pale—Shouyou tilting his head out of concern before nearly jumping out of his skin as a shorter boy speaks up.

 

 **“ Oi Oi! Who’s this? ”** He asks loudly, amber eyes wide as it lands on the unfamiliar girl’s form. He feels his cheeks begin to heat up as her blue hues examine his own—the new girl was pretty.

 

 **“ This is Rhee-san! She just moved here from Korea—isn’t that cool? ”** All of the boys nod, but the male who was only a few inches taller than her felt his chest seize up. He places his hand on the centre of his torso, eyes darting any where but toward Hanamaru. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of her. A boy with a bald head steps forward.

 

 **“ Korea? What’s your first name, hm? Hm? ”** His voice is deeper than the rest, a cocky tone smeared across his words. He has a smile on his face.

 

 **“ H-Hanamaru… ”** The bald headed boy sucks in a deep breath, his eyes sparkling as he hears her voice for the first time. It was like meeting a young timid Kiyoko. He could swear his cheeks were heating up, but he didn’t pay them any mind.

 

 **“ Hanamaru? Isn’t that Japanese? ”** One of the boys ask, this one taller, choppy brown hair atop tanned skin. She nods, her hands linking together, slender fingers fidgeting.

 

 **“ U-um… Yeah! My mother is Japanese and my father is Korean… She always told my dad that when they have kids she gets to name them. He didn’t want to argue.** ” A few of them laugh at her remark, deep voices bouncing off the walls. The acoustics in the gym were great. The boy with the short hair steps up again, a smile on his face.

 

 **“ It’s nice to meet you, Rhee-san. I’m Sawamura Daichi—I’m the captain of the team here. ”** The small brunette nods, the older boy known as Daichi turning his head to look at the rest of the team. They all seem to stiffen—all except for a blond boy with glasses who doesn’t look phased in the slightest. A boy with silver hair and a birthmark near his eye gestures to himself.

 

 **“ I’m Sugawara Koushi. I’m a third year and the vice captain! ”** His smile could melt ice, she thinks. Her cheeks tinge the slightest shades of pink—Sugawara was really cute. Another boy steps forward, this one with a beard and long brown hair tucked into a tight bun.

 

 **“ I-I’m Azumane Asahi…! ”** The older male stutters, his face contorting to one of embarrassment. **“ I’m a third year too… I’m also the ace. ”**

 

 **“ Ace…? ”** The small girl asks, her voice quiet. **“ Wait—you’re a student? ”**

 

Asahi’s face goes white as a ghost, sadness evident on his features. Some of the boys snicker at the girl’s remark, Hanamaru realising her mistake immediately. She sticks her hands out in front of her, gesturing wildly as she tries to apologise to him.

 

 **“ A-Ah! I’m so sorry—I didn’t realise! I just—there’s not many Korean’s I know around my age with beards…! ”** The boys continue to laugh—the tall blond’s face in a wide menacing grin as the first year continues to make a fool of herself. **“ I’m sorry, Azumane-senpai! I didn’t mean to offend you! ”**

 

Asahi goes red too—his hands rubbing at the back of his neck. They continue to talk, Asahi trying to reassure her as she apologises profusely. Another boy interrupts them, a nervous smile on his face. Azumane couldn’t help but be grateful.

 

 **“ U-um… I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi—I’m a first year too. This,** ” The freckled boy gestures to the blond male next to him, a disinterested look on his visage. **“ Is Tsukki! ”**

 

‘Tsukki’ towered over her, his amber coloured hues shifting to look down upon Hanamaru. The longer they stared at each other, the more Rhee began to shrink. Finally—she breaks eye contact, only to hear the blond click his tongue.

 

 **“ What are you staring at, shortcake?** ” Hanamaru can’t help but turn bright red at his comment—her pale blue eyes fluttering back to him. How rude—was he like this all the time?

 

 **“ Oi, Tsukishima, don’t be a dick. ”** The smallest boy comments, his breathing now steady after calming himself down. He offers a vibrant smile to the foreigner as he gestures toward himself. **“ Nishinoya Yuu. I’m a second year and the libero. ”**

 

Hanamaru tilts her head—she wasn’t very familiar with sports. The only connection she has with sports is when she plays catch with her father or little brother. These boys were opening up a new world to her.

 

 **“ What’s a ‘libero’?** ” She asks, and Nishinoya places both of his hands on his hips. He loved talking about his position.

 

 **“ A libero is the defense of the team. I’m not allowed to block or serve—I receive instead!** ” He smiles, his words sounding matter-of-fact. **“ I basically carry the whole team! ”**

 

All eyes land on Yuu, his eyes sparkling as Hanamaru looks at him in wonder. The bald boy begins to laugh at his friend, Nishinoya’s cheeks turning red as he turns to regard him.

 

 **“ O-Oi, Ryu, stop laughing! I do more than you!** ” The bald boy can’t contain his laughter—tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Ryu wipes them away, his laughter dying down as he turns to Hanamaru to introduce himself.

 

 **“ I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I’m a second year too. You can call me your senpai! ”** Tanaka puffs out his chest, flexing to show off his muscles. Nishinoya can’t believe his ears—his face growing more and more irritated.

 

 **“ W-wait—! You can call me your senpai too! ”** Yuu butts in, pushing his friend out of the way. A small smile tugs at Maru’s lips; everyone rolling their eyes.

 

 **“ Okay, Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai. ”** They freeze—eyes widening as Hanamaru says their names. Tanaka nearly jumps up and down; but Nishinoya is completely awe-struck. He’s never blushed this much in front of a girl—hell—he’s never even blushed this much in his life! He feels his heart race in his chest, _oh god I’m in love_.

 

**“ R-Rhee-chan… I’m gonna buy you an ice cream, okay? ”**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_AUTHORS NOTE: //_

_DAMN CUTE GIRLS CALLING YOU SENPAI NISHINOYA’S HEART ISN’T READY FOR THIS. I’ll update soon as I’m able—midterms are currently going on!_

_Thank you so much for reading, see you in the next chapter!_


End file.
